<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Inko meets her grandson, and other family reactions by ryou25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234272">In which Inko meets her grandson, and other family reactions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryou25/pseuds/ryou25'>ryou25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Inko, F/M, Gen, Manipulative Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Villain Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryou25/pseuds/ryou25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku having adopted harry potter is looking forward to introducing Inko to her new grandson. Harry just hopes his new father's family will like him. Inko wonders if Izuku told her new grandbaby just what family he was adopted into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the second installment of this series. This one is a little darker but nothing serious.<br/>I'm glad people liked my last fanfic, this one should be longer. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was nervous and excited. He had never ridden on a plane before or been to another country. His new father explained to him that his new home was very far away and was also an island just like England! He was going to miss Dudley though, he hoped that he wouldn't be too sad with him gone. His new father told him that he would have a mother, and even grandparents! He hoped that they were nice.</p><p>Izuku noticed how excited the little boy was. It was a pity that Kurogiri's warp quirk didn't have a continental range, but at least his new son would get to experience a first class plane ride so it wasn't a total loss. He knew the child had never even been out of the country let alone been to Japan. "Are you excited?" He said smiling pretending not to see as one of the flight attendants snuck the child a chocolate bar cooing at how adorable he was. "Japan is a beautiful country. My parents are looking forward to meeting you." <br/>
"really?" Harry asked. "you think they'll like me?"<br/>
"Of course, my mother has always wanted grandchildren." Izuku hoped for the child's sake that his words were true. While his mother certainly would like him and treat him well, his father was capricious in his affections. All for One was not a man who believed in loving someone not of his blood. Just look at Shigaraki, ignored when All for One had no use for him. While he knew his father wouldn't be rude or outwardly cruel to Harry, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't do more than the bare minimum.<br/>
Harry smiled hopefully while getting comfortable for the long plane ride.</p>
<hr/><p>Inko was in the living room with a cup of tea excited for her son to come home. He had called her two days ago that he was coming in early from his business trip to England. She wondered if her son thought he was being subtle about his 'business trips'. While she didn't know the scope of what her son and husband got up to (and was thankful for that because she didn't want to know), she knew some. Poor Ochako, who wasn't happy with being married to a villain/crime boss. Inko tried her best to help her come to terms with it. She sympathized, since she wasn't happy with Hisashi being a villain either but she knew he would never let her go. Just like Izuku would never let Ochako go.<br/>
<br/>
Anyway her son had been excited over the phone. He told her that he had a surprise for her and Hisashi. She asked him if Ochako knew, and he said that it was a surprise for her too. She hoped it went well, she remembered the last surprise Izuku brought home. Hisashi was still finding kittens in his clothes.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was looking through the window of the rented car with wide eyes. Everything was so new to him. Japan looked different from England so far, though he couldn't read the language. Luckily there where english translations under the signs or he wouldn't know what anything said. His new father promised to make sure that he got a tutor to help him learn Japanese. After all, if Izuku had his way, Harry would never leave Honshu until he was at least 30. It wouldn't do for him not to be able to speak or read the language. <br/>
<br/>
The car drove through the Japanese countryside and to an edo style mansion. Harry's eyes widen further and Izuku laughed. He didn't think the boy could be more nervous and excited. The car door open and Izuku ushered him out and led him into the house. <br/>
"Kurogiri", He called.<br/>
"Yes, young Master?" a voice called out. Harry nervously hid behind Izuku's pants as a man shrouded in dark mist appeared. "is this the surprise for Inko-sama and Ochako-sama?"<br/>
"Yes." said Izuku. "Take me to my mother" "Of course, Sir. She is waiting for you."</p><p>A portal opened and Harry clung tighter to Izuku's pant leg. "Don't be scared. The portal is harmless. I'll be with you every step of the way." Izuku soothed. He took his hand as the walked through the portal into a rather nice looking living room.<br/>
"Izuku!" Inko ran to hug him. "I've missed you so much! How was England? I heard it's cold and rainy there. Is that true? Did you stay warm?"<br/>
"Yes, mom." Izuku laughed as she pulled away. "my trip was fine, I had to reschedule though. I ran into an unexpected development. I have a surprise for you though." Izuku pushed harry forward and Inko gasped and bent down to his level. "You know how my wife and I have been having trouble having children? Well, I found Harry here. His family didn't want him and I know we have more than enough room. So I decided to adopt him. He doesn't speak Japanese yet."<br/>
Inko smiled at Harry as Izuku talked. "Hello little one." She said in accented english. "my name is Inko. I'm your new grandmother." </p><p>She reached out to him as he nervously returned the hug. "Does he know that you're a villain?" She said in Japanese. "what do you intend to do with him?" "He doesn't know yet, but he will. Until my wife and I have a child, he will be my heir."<br/>
"and if she does have a child, what then," she asked. He smiled, "don't worry mother. One way or another, he'll be part of the family. Maybe an advisor. I could give him a quirk, but he's ours either way."<br/>
Inko hugged Harry tighter to her. "I see." She pitied the boy in her arms. Izuku was truly his father's son. "Fine, but you'll tell your father about Harry." Izuku sighed.</p><p>She smiled at the boy. "come, let me show you to your room. Tell me about yourself." As she walked away with Harry's hand in her's, she hoped that she could prevent this gentle looking boy into becoming like her son. She lost Izuku to All for One, she prayed she wouldn't lose her new grandchild. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which Harry Potter meets Hisashi Midoriya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets All for One, Inko frets and Izuku tries to keep everyone happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long. I had to get motivated. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Constructive criticism welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wakes up in a soft bed and at first feels disoriented. He looks around confused for a second since this isn't his room. Then he remembers the events of the past three days.</p>
<p>He remembers last night chatting with his new grandmother and feeling happy that she seems like a kind woman. She had brought him to a western style bedroom and his eyes had widened in amazement. The bed was fluffy and soft as where the pillows. <em>"this is for me?" </em>He asked her. She smiled and nodded and told him that they can speak more at breakfast tomorrow. Some pajamas were on the bed, he changed and got into bed. She kissed him goodnight, and as his head hit the pillow he promptly fell asleep.<br/>He gets out of bed and a young woman dressed in a kimono comes in and tells him in english that it is time for breakfast. He gets dressed and follows her hoping the day goes well.<br/><br/>He enters a Japanese style dining room (being four doesn't ask why the different styles) and sees Inko and Izuku. He goes shyly to Izuku as Izuku hugs him. "Hello Papa" he says. Izuku smiles at him and asks him if he slept ok. Harry nods and sits as he sees how Izuku does it. As he eats Izuku starts to explain things. "After breakfast, you'll meet my father, your new grandfather. He is looking forward to meeting you." Harry smiles nervously while Izuku remembers the conversation that he had with his father last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Father I have something to tell you." Izuku says as he walked into his father's study. His father didn't really use it as much since he retired as All for One but he liked to still use it as a quiet place to read and Izuku suspects he likes using it to keep an eye on his son. Hisashi looks up from his book and looks at Izuku. "it's about that child you brought home isn't it?" "how did you?" Izuku asked shocked and surprised as his father sighed. "I don't know whether to be offended or disappointed that you thought I wouldn't find out on my own. Did you forget that kurogiri still answers to me? Nothing in this house is secret from me." </em>
</p>
<p><em>Izuku considered yelling at his father. He wasn't a child that needed watched. But his father was a possessive paranoid man and he knew that yelling would do no good. He'll get his revenge another way. Especially since he had an agenda and wouldn't let this get in the way of that. He sighed, "I wish to adopt the child father, do you approve?" Hisashi shrugged. "it is your choice Izuku. You are in charge of this empire and it is your decision. Far be it from me to keep you from your goals. I want to meet this child though, tomorrow. I'll judge for myself his potential, but one way or another he'll have a use. When will you tell your wife?"  "After you meet him, I want her to be rested when I introduce him" Said Izuku.<br/><br/><br/></em>Inko looked afraid but smiled so that Harry wouldn't see her fear. She knew her husband, he couldn't help himself really. Since he retired there wasn't much he could or would do to Harry since he didn't want to step on his son's territory. He wanted his son to rule the criminal underworld independently. At the same time, he liked to meddle possessive man that he was, and he still had his opinions and those could still hurt. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Hisashi was looking forward to meeting the boy his son brought home. He wondered if his son even really knew why he brought him home or did he just rationalize it away? Izuku wasn't a stupid boy, no child of his would be. But he did do things without thinking. A portal opened and Izuku and a four year old boy walked through it. He sighed as he noticed Inko wasn't with them, she seemed to be avoided him of late. After this meeting he'll have to talk to her. </p>
<p>Izuku pushed the child forward as he had done when introducing him to Inko. The four year old looked scared, probably because of his height?<br/>"Father, this is Harry. I brought him from england, he doesn't speak Japanese yet. Please treat him gently."<br/>Hisashi looked at the boy again. He felt amused as he noticed that everything about this child screamed abandonment, abuse, and loneliness. Not to the same extent as Tomura but enough that the poor boy would attach to anything that showed him kindness. And that could be exploited. If he was capable of the emotion he might have actually felt sympathy for the boy. But just as he felt no sympathy for his daughter-in-law, he felt nothing for this child. He would be a good pawn.</p>
<p>"What is your plan for him, Izuku? To raise him as an heir? I suppose you'll have to make sure to raise him differently from how I raised Tomura if that's your goal."  "Of course father. If my wife and I are unable to have children then he will be my heir. Please treat him as if he was yours by blood." Izuku said.<br/>Hisashi nelt to the child's eye level and smiled at him. "Hello child, I will be your new grandfather." Harry smiled back nervously as he clung to Izuku's pant leg. Hisashi patted him on the head and got up to speak again to Izuku. "I approve of your plan Izuku, but make sure that he is prepared for the task. And if he isn't, to have a contingency. When will you tell him?" Izuku looked at the boy and said "when he is older. I want him to have something of a childhood. More than what you gave me." <br/>Hisashi scoffed as his son took the child's hand and walked through another portal. His son could be so ungrateful sometimes. He made his son to be the most powerful man in the country, maybe even the world. He gave his son everything, things that men and women had killed and schemed for. His son was a fine replacement as All for One, he just wished his son understood that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inko set in her bedroom, looking at a photo album of her and Hisashi. Little Izuku in her arms, before Hisashi had them whisked away and had Izuku raised to be the next All for One. She missed those days when she had no idea the kind of man her husband was. She saw Hisashi enter the room looking annoyed. <br/>"You've been avoiding me, dear wife." he said. <br/>She smiled nervously at him. "What do you want me to say, Hisashi? I don't want anything to do with your business."</p>
<p>He looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. He smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed. "Inko, my dear. I believe that I have been remiss in my treatment of you. You're lonely, I'm sure, though Izuku's little pet project will probably help with that. But I want you and Izuku to know how fond I am of you." <br/>"I know you are, Hisashi. I know, I want you to know that I love you. I may not approve of what you're doing, but I love you." she said. <br/>He took her hand and pulled her close to him. "how about we do something together, just the two of us. It could be like when we first met." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her. As he hugged her close, all Inko could do was cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it seems like Harry is just a plot device at the moment, but he's four and I suck at child characters. When I get him to be at an older age, he'll have more agency.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which Uraraka meets her son: Or Harry meets his mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally meets Uraraka Ochaco and looks forward to meeting his new mother. Uraraka feeling lonely is happy to have someone to keep her company that she doesn't either loathe or pity. She'll mom the hell out of this poor boy. Izuku is just happy Uraraka likes the new son he gave her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is a little darker than the first two. Mostly some mentions of abuse, kidnapping, blackmail, and murder. Nothing more serious until I write the oneshot detailing the back story proper.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku walks down the main hallway, Harry's hand in his. He looks forward to introducing his new son to Ochako. He knows she's been lonely since she wasn't able to leave the house, for her safety. Unfortunately as the number one villain of Japan, he had enemies that would gladly use her as a target to get to him. Harry can keep her company, until it was time for his son to learn the family business. He turns to his son as they reach a door to a separate part of the compound. <br/>
"Harry, we are going to meet your new mother. I want you to be on your best behavior, she is not well." He said.<br/>
Harry looks worried and concerned. <em>Is his new mother sick? What's wrong? </em><br/>
<br/>
Izuku smiles at him, his new son was adorable now that he looked clean and fed. "We are going to go to an area of the house that you'll be staying in until you're a bit older. I want your mother to bond with you and for you to get used to having a mother. Don't be alarmed, i'll make sure that you have plenty to do and see." At those words Harry felt nervous, even scared. What was in this area?</p><p>They walk through the door and went through a downward tunnel, until they reached a steel vault door. "this is where I grew up, when I was your age." Izuku said, "My father is a paranoid man, wanting to make sure that he knew where his heir was at all times." He unlocked the door as harry started to wonder just what he had gotten into. He might be four but he wasn't stupid. He hoped that this wasn't an even worse version of the Dursley's. They walked in and it looked like a spacious apartment, inside of a vault. <br/>
<br/>
They entered a part of the area into what looked like a bedroom. On the bed Harry noticed a pretty woman reading a book. She was wearing a nightgown and he noticed that there was a chain attached to the bed. Was that normal? Izuku smiled at Ochako as she looked up to see him. She didn't smile back as she put the book down. He sighed, he knew she wasn't happy being forced to marry a villain and locked away from her family, but he hoped that Harry would soften her. "Ochako, beloved. I want you to meet Harry." He pushed the boy forward. "I've adopted him as our son, I know that you've been lonely in here. I know you hate seeing my father or Kurogiri, so he'll keep you company until I train him."<br/>
<br/>
Uraraka smiled at the little boy. He wasn't to blame for her situation being so young. He didn't look older than 3! She waved him closer to her as he looked nervous. She hoped her 'husband' and his cruel father were treating the boy well. "Hello Harry," She smiled. "I'm your new mother. How are you liking Japan? Is your new father treating you well?" He climbed on the bed. "Japan is great! I have a new house and a mom and a grandma..." as he chattered on she hugged him close to her. She looked at Izuku as she said that she looked forward to raising him. Izuku smiled and she felt sick. <br/>
<br/>
"You don't mean to keep him locked in this vault with me?" She said as harry got comfortable in her lap. "Of course Ochako, its for both of your own good. It's to keep you both safe."</p><p>"your father doesn't keep your mother locked in a vault!"</p><p>"He doesn't have to. He knows that mother will stay put. Where would she even go? Her entire family is dead except for us. You should be grateful, dear wife. Because if I was my father, I'd have killed both of your parents to get rid of any ties you might have. Instead I've given them everything they need to be comfortable and happy. You don't even need to work or be a hero to give them the life that you wanted them to have. Your safe with me and given anything you could want." <br/>
<br/>
"I never wanted this! I was happy being a hero student! You stole me away from everyone I cared about!"<br/>
<br/>
Harry burst into tears. He didn't understand the rapid fire Japanese but he could understand that his new mother was angry. "do you not want me? I'll be good I promise. I'll clean and cook and won't be any trouble. I promise".</p><p>"No, you've done nothing wrong!" she soothed. "I want you very much. Your father and I just have some problems. They have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell and startle you." She hugged him as he hiccuped his tears away. </p><p>"I forgive you." Izuku said as she stiffened. "This has been hard on you. My hope is that our new son could help you come to terms with us. I love you Ochako, I do." She didn't answer, just hugged Harry tighter as he clung to her. "I'll leave you two together to get to know each other. I'll see you both tomorrow." He walked over to the side and kissed Harry on his forehead and wished him goodnight. He kissed Uraraka on the lips and wished her the same. He walked out of the bedroom area and she waited until she heard the vault door slam shut and the lock shut. She burst into tears, as she realized what Harry's presence really meant. A way to make her behave. Izuku had learned well from his cruel father, threatening her with every bond she had to make her submit. First kidnapping her right out from her internship and threatening to kill her parents if she didn't marry him. She had to find a way out, not just for her sake's now but for the poor boy in her arms. She now had to protect him, and save him. But could she escape the most dangerous villain in Japan with Harry? She had to try, she owed it to him and her parents to try.</p>
<hr/><p>Izuku sighed as he walked to his bedroom. It was a shame that Ochako couldn't join him there. He didn't want to keep her in the vault, but until she learned to behave he had no choice. His heart hurt to think of her in there, but he couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt or leaving him. He knew that she thought Harry was to trap her, but that was only partly true. It helped but that wasn't the reason. He sometimes wished he was more like his father in that his families pain didn't keep him up at night. Hisashi was selfish in his affections, if the choice was between him and his family he'd choose himself. Both him and his father though were obsessive, if they saw someone or something they wanted, it was theirs. When he saw Ochako at the sports festival, he knew he had to have her.<br/>
<br/>
He also had to worry about All Might's successor. While the man was no threat to him, he couldn't risk him finding out about his family. He decided to go to his mother. She always knew how to make him feel better. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So when I next write this series, it will be a bit of a time jump. Also if the emotions seems a bit wonky, I struggle with knowing what real emotional depth is. I actually relate a lot to All for One. Which is why I don't date, Lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know if I forgot any tags!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>